Biografia HIATUS por motivos de força maior
by Fernanda Campos
Summary: HIATUS por motivos de força maior, VOLTA EM 2011  o que merece fazer parte de sua vida? - Link da capa no perfil.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e afiliados não me pertencem. História sem fins financeiros, lucro para mim é ver os leitores felizes - lógico que se vim um dinheirinho é bom né, hahahah -.

Prólogo

"_Hoje, no escuro, me acho, me agacho, fico ali. – Clarisse Lispector_"

* * *

_25 de agosto, 1997_

Ele sempre foi uma grande interrogação para mim. Parecia-me ser o tipo de pessoa que nunca demonstra como se sente, que tenta esconder o que se passa em sua cabeça e em seu coração. Falávamos-nos sempre, mas não nos víamos com muita freqüência, ainda sim eu criei um carinho e amizade absurdos por ele. Já ele me passava, por muitas vezes, a impressão de que tanto fazia a minha existência ou não, de que ele era indiferente a mim. Outras vezes se mostrava carinhoso e atencioso. Mas alguma coisa me fazia acreditar que de alguma forma eu também lhe era importante. Hoje, essa dúvida desapareceu. Só restou a certeza, a única que eu tenho, de que é você. Agora ele não precisa dizer nem mesmo uma palavra para que eu entenda o que ele está sentindo, basta um olhar, um suspiro ao telefone ou mesmo um longo minuto de silêncio. É como sentir a mim mesma, é uma ligação que não dá pra entender, ela só existe. Tornamos-nos um só ser e mesmo quando os corpos estão separados, o coração é um só.

_Para o diário, sobre Harry Potter. _

_GW._

Fechou o diário com cuidado e o colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ainda não acreditava que os pais iriam se mudar para os Estados Unidos.

Ginny se sentia revoltada por não poder ficar em Londres junto com seu irmão Ron. Tivera uma discussão com os pais mais cedo sobre isso.

_- Não é minha culpa que você foi promovida mamãe. – Ela dissera mais cedo aos pais – Eu simplesmente não posso sair de Londres, minha __**vida **__está aqui. _

_E os pais pacientemente responderam._

_- Ginny, você terá que ir. Encare isso como uma experiência nova para você. _

_- E porque o Ron não deve ir também? – Ela perguntou se largando no sofá. – Digo, porque ele pode ficar aqui normalmente?_

_- Ron faz faculdade filha. Seria difícil para ele sair daqui e ir para lá sem problemas. – O pai respondeu com um suspiro cansado. – Além disso, ele tem uma namorada, um emprego aqui. Isso tudo porque ele é maior de idade e pode muito bem decidir por ele._

_Ginny abriu a boca para replicar e a fechou novamente. Quer dizer que se ela tivesse um namorado e um emprego poderia ficar em Londres? Há! Em plenos 16 anos o que ela mais queria realmente era um namorado e um emprego, mas as coisas não são bem como queremos. _

_- E quanto a Luna? – Ela perguntou se referindo a melhor amiga dos últimos três anos. _

_- Vocês podem se corresponder por cartas. – a mãe disse e Ginny fez uma careta dizendo "MSN, mãe." – Que seja, Ginny querida._

_- Despeça-se de seus amigos Ginny, iremos depois de amanha. – Artur Weasley disse antes de sair da sala._

Agora ela teria que deixar para trás tudo o que conseguira nos últimos anos. Ser a primeira de seu ano em matemática, seu curso inconcluido de origami, seus amigos, e Harry – o amigo de Ron por quem é apaixonada há mais de um ano -.

Harry Potter sempre havia sido um garoto muito gentil com Ginny. Mesmo quando ela lhe dissera que gostava dele, Harry lhe respondeu educadamente que não os via juntos em um futuro próximo. E surpreendentemente depois desse episódio eles haviam se aproximado muito e eram bons amigos. Depois de tempos ele finalmente estava parecendo que iria ceder e os pais de Ginny vieram com a bomba da mudança. Inaceitável para ela.

Ginny segurava o choro com toda a dignidade que podia quando pegou o celular e discou alguns números.

- Alô? – uma voz sonolenta atendeu ao telefone.

- Harry? É Ginny. – ele murmurou um oi do outro lado da linha telefônica. – Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

E então o contou.

* * *

**Nota: **Fernanda, prazer. Bem, primeira fanfic postada sozinha... Estou planejando que essa seja bem simples e aproximadamente uns 8 capitulos, pode passar, já vou avisando. Fanfic UA, Ginny não tem 6 irmãos, só Ron e Charles.

Capa no perfil para quem se interessar. Sei que muita gente não deixa review, mas fico feliz em saber que tem gente que lê. O capitulo número um deve vim domingo.

Beijos.


	2. Consequências

_Capitulo 1 – Conseqüências_

"_E por tanta exposição, a disposição cansou... – Trecho da música Samba de ir embora"_

_

* * *

_

_27 de agosto, 1997_

Achei um texto interessante navegando pela internet... Vou transcrevê-lo.

_Mudanças são inevitáveis, conseqüências. Existe um fluxo invisível que não nos permite seguir sempre o mesmo caminho. Nada permanece intacto. Nem as nossas convicções, as nossas idéias, por mais que queiramos que permaneçam. Por mais que o passado pareça reconfortar, a vida não se resume somente a isso. É por isso que existe o Sol. Você acordará de manhã, e ele estará lá, pra te lembrar de que não há nada insuperável. Os dias prosseguem. E como já dizia Nietzsche, aquilo que não me destrói, fortalece-me. Tudo é aprendizado, basta você querer enxergar isso._

A despedida de meus amigos foi triste e muito, muito insatisfatória. Somente Ron com sua namorada Hermione, Charlie e Harry foram ao aeroporto se despedir. Luna se recusou terminantemente a ir já que "eu a estava abandonando", pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero ir! Grande amiga.

_Para o diário, G.W._

_

* * *

_

Ginny parou de escrever no exato momento que as luzes do avião se apagaram para iniciar a decolagem. As lágrimas mais uma vez voltaram aos olhos enquanto ela observava do alto sua amada cidade natal.

Molly, sua mãe trabalhava como coordenadora de uma empresa alimentícia e seu chefe, o Sr. Lee – americano – resolvera abrir uma filial na América e acabou convidando Molly para gerenciar a nova filial. A mãe de Ginny aceitou o convite praticamente na hora, segundo palavras dela,

- Não é uma oportunidade que aparece todo dia, Ginny querida.

Arthur Weasley era aposentado por invalidez, com problema na coluna, seguia sua mulher apaixonadamente para onde ela se dispusesse ir. Os dois eram apaixonadamente apaixonados e Ginny costumava comparar o casamento de seus pais com um casamento modelo.

- Sras. e Srs. favor apertarem os cintos, pois passaremos por uma leve turbulência. – A aeromoça disse rapidamente e foi se sentar.

O avião tremeu. Uma, duas, três vezes. Quando estabilizou Ginny soltou o ar que estava prendendo e um palavrão.

- Ginny querida! Por favor, controle sua boca. – Sua mãe lhe disse.

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou pela janela imaginando como Harry estaria se sentindo e se conseguiriam manter contato. Então se lembrou de Luna. A amiga havia ficado com ciúmes porque ela estava indo para outro país e não conseguia entender o lado de Ginny. Luna era uma menina difícil, mas muito amiga. Ela era daquelas que não desgrudam mesmo e acham que só assim podem demonstrar o quanto amam. Ginny era considerada mais centrada e divertida. Como Harry costumava dizer, Ginny é daquelas que você pode chamar desde um chá de panelas a uma _rave_ que ela topa, enquanto Luna não aceitaria nada que não se encaixasse no padrão festadequinzeanos-casamento-boatemovimentada-restaurante.

Pensando nisso Ginny adormeceu.

* * *

_07 de outubro de 1997_

Oh vida!

Hoje completa um lindo mês que não tenho noticias de ninguém em Londres. Ohio é um saco. Columbus é um saco. A _High School Columbus_ é mais que um saco. _Desgraça. _Digo, eles não aprenderam quase nada de matemática! Como alguém pode ser tão atrasado assim? Energúmenos, oh sim, uma palavra perfeita para descrevê-los.

Sem contar o fato de que não tenho _amigos _aqui em Columbus. Colegas de escola sim, mas nenhum amigo realmente. Não que eu fosse popular em Londres, nada disso, mas sabe me conheciam pelo meu irmão, então eu meio que nunca fiquei sozinha lá.

Vou dar uma checada nos meus emails, vai que Harry mandou algo?

_Para o diário, G.W._

_

* * *

_

_12 de fevereiro de 1999 _

Um ano, dois meses, treze dias em Ohio.

Ando muito ocupada por aqui... Estou em falta com você diário, eu sei.

Mas a escola, o trabalho de meio período e minhas aulas de origami me tiram todo o tempo. Não tenho tempo nem de entrar na internet mais e me comunicar com meus antigos amigos. Olha só para você ver, eu disse aos meus pais que amizade não supera distancia, eu bem que disse, agora tem aproximadamente oito meses que não converso com Luna, Harry ou qualquer outro amigo que tenha deixado lá. Ron e Charlie ligam esporadicamente e dão noticias, como a de que Harry está namorando sério – pela primeira vez – e vai se formar no próximo ano com louvor em Engenharia e seguir o negócio da família Potter. Por falar em formar... Eu me formo na High School esse ano também, obrigada Deus!

_Para o diário, G.W._

_

* * *

_

_11 de agosto de 1999_

DEZOITO ANOS!

Quero ir embora de Ohio. OH, não posso. Por quê? Porque meus pais são umas antas!

HARRY ME MANDOU UMA CARTA! Não um email, UMA CARTA!

Mesmo que eu queria é difícil esquecer o enorme carinho que tenho por Harry. Acredito que a ilusão por aquele amor não correspondido tenha passado e ficado só o sentimento de amizade e esse eu já estou acostumada... É triste sentir saudades dos antigos – e bons – amigos.

A carta chegou hoje e foi o melhor dos presentes que eu poderia ter ganhado. Harry terminou com a namorada idiota dele, oh como me sinto bem mais leve.

Meus pais me deram um carro. Um CARRO! Eles deveriam ter me dado bem antes, mas isso não muda o fato de que eles me deram agora. Ele é tão lindo, todo preto e grande. Presente de formatura e de aniversário junto, um máximo.

Tenho que ir tenho uma carta para responder, há!

_Para o diário, G.W._

P.S. Um ano, onze meses e 16 dias em Ohio.

* * *

_4 anos depois..._

Ginny estava arrumando suas coisas na universidade. Enfim estava livre daquele tormento! Concluíra sua faculdade de arquitetura e agora se preparava para voltar para casa.

- Pronta para Ohio Ginny? – Sophie, sua colega de quarto francesa entrava no quarto.

- Estou pronta para voltar para casa Sophie.

- E não seria em Ohio isso? – Sophie havia sido uma boa amiga de estudos, fez faculdade de arquitetura assim como Ginny e também se formara. Elas criaram um laço afetivo e se ajudaram muito quando a questão era saudades de sua terra natal. Sophie assim como Ginny tinha amigos que deixara e não esquecera.

- Não... – Ginny demorou a responder. – Vou voltar a Londres. Preciso ver Luna, _preciso _ver Harry. Tenho muitas saudades de meus amigos Sophie.

- Ginny, você sabe o que eu penso em relação a essa sua amiga. Quero dizer, tem cinco anos que vocês não se correspondem, vai ver ela te esqueceu simplesmente.

- Pode ser – Ponderou Ginny concordando – Mas ainda não faz cinco anos.

Ficaram em silencio enquanto Ginny terminava de dobrar as roupas e colocava na mala.

- Sabe Ginny, sempre achei que você deveria ter aproveitado mais seus anos de universidade. Sei lá, ter entrado para uma fraternidade, namorado mais caras, ido a mais festas. – Sophie sorriu com ternura – Você se prendeu demais a esse Harry.

- Somos amigos. Não me prendi a ele do jeito que você diz. – Sophie abriu a boca e Ginny a interrompeu – Sei que vocês que você acha que não, mas olhe só, eu tive várias "pegadas adolescentes" nesses anos que estive aqui nos EUA. – Ela resmungou – Não namorei ninguém nesses anos em Ohio porque não tive tempo. Você sabe que antes da faculdade era de casa para a escola, da escola para o serviço e do serviço para casa.

Sophie assentiu concordando.

- E depois, aqui em Cleveland, eu queria estudar, não "curtir a vida" e ficar para trás. Se eu tivesse em Londres, por exemplo, já estaria formada, com um emprego e casada. – Ginny disse se jogando na cama.

- Talvez...

Ficaram encarando o teto por mais algum tempo antes que Ginny falasse novamente.

- Sabe Sophie, tenho a comprovação de que amizades a distancia não duram, mas eu vou me lembrar de você com carinho em Londres.

- Espero que se lembre mesmo Ginny, porque ainda vou te visitar lá.

As duas amigas riram e uma mulher ruiva entrou no quarto esbaforida.

- Oh, Ginny querida você está aí. – Molly sorriu para a filha. – Olá Sophie, tudo bem? Como é estar formada querida?

- Sra. Weasley, estou bem obrigada. É simplesmente maravilhoso, a realização de um sonho.

- Fico feliz. – Molly respondeu. – Ginny querida, já está pronta?

- Já mamãe, - respondeu suspirando. Odiava o "Ginny querida", tinha 22 anos, não 2 – vamos logo.

Ginny se despediu de Sophie pela ultima vez e saiu do quarto decidida.

* * *

O caminho da universidade a casa dos Weasley em Ohio não era longe, porém Molly o fazia devagar quase parando.

- Sabe Ginny querida, - Molly começou – estava mexendo em umas coisas lá em casa e achei isto – abriu o porta luvas e de lá tirou uma agenda -.

- Meu diário? – Ginny torceu o nariz. Há anos não escrevia naquilo, o guardou na bolsa. – Obrigada mamãe.

- Filhinha, agora que se formou, o Sr. Lee e eu estávamos pensando em você vim trabalhar conosco. – Antes que Molly terminasse Ginny já estava balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Não mamãe. Não planejo ficar em Columbus. – Molly abriu a boca escandalizada. – Vou voltar a Londres.

- Conversaremos quando chegarmos a casa, Ginny querida – Molly foi enfática o suficiente para que Ginny se esquecesse do assunto no momento e tirasse o diário. Relembrar os velhos tempos seria bom afinal de contas -.

- Tudo bem mamãe.

* * *

- Sophie, eu disse que não queria ir a essa festa de despedida. – Ginny sussurrou no telefone e sorriu sem jeito para seus pais enquanto saia rapidamente da cozinha – Estou falando agora para os meus pais que não vou ficar em Ohio nem mais uma semana.

- Oh, desculpa Ginny – Sophie falou do outro lado – e como eles estão aceitando?

- Mal, muito mal realmente. – Ginny revirou os olhos – Eles disseram que não tenho como me estabelecer em Londres. Como se eu não tivesse um carro, dinheiro do meu trabalho aqui e um diploma. Além de meus irmãos, lógico.

- Pensando por esse lado Ginny, você tem como se estabelecer lá?

- Claro que tenho. Tenho perfeitas condições de alugar um apartamento simples por um tempo até arrumar um emprego. – A mãe de Ginny a chamou da cozinha – Desculpe Sophie, tenho que desligar.

- Claro, mas estou passando para te pegar em 20 minutos, fique pronta.

- Não Sophie, - Ela havia desligado o telefone – _Desgraça, merda, urgh! _

Ginny voltou para a cozinha e observou os pais em silencio enquanto eles discutiam sobre Ginny ir ou não para Londres. Ela pigarreou e atraiu a atenção para si.

- Papai e mamãe, sinto se estou decepcionando vocês mas você não pensaram se estavam me decepcionando quando me arrastaram para Ohio cinco anos atrás. – Os olhos de Molly se encheram de lágrimas e Arthur fez menção de falar e fechou a boca. – Pois bem, eu vim, terminei a escola, fiz faculdade, não tem porque eu ficar aqui. Perdi todos os meus amigos de Londres devido à mudança e eu quero resgatá-los enquanto ainda há tempo. Desculpem-me, mas não tem como eu voltar atrás.

Molly ainda estava chorando quando por fim conseguiu falar.

- Oh Ginny querida, nos desculpe. Não queríamos que você se sentisse assim. – Fungou – Só queríamos o seu melhor Ginny querida.

- Mamãe, pare com isso de "Ginny querida", por favor. Desculpem-me se fui grossa com vocês – disse se dirigindo aos pais –, mas vocês realmente não pensaram muito no que eu queria quando se mudaram. Agora eu me sinto no direito de não pensar muito em vocês. – Ginny suspirou ante o choro escandaloso da mãe – Sophie e eu vamos a uma festa de despedida da faculdade, não precisam me esperar acordados.

Ginny já estava saindo da cozinha quando seu pai a chamou.

- Quando você vai embora Ginny?

- Dentro de dois dias papai. – E saiu.

* * *

_Mais a noite no mesmo dia..._

- Arthur... – Molly o chamava – Arthur... Arthur a campainha está tocando.

- Oh sim Molly querida, já vou. – Ele olhou no relógio enquanto pegava seu _robe_ – São 3:50 pelo amor de Deus! Quem toca a campainha uma hora dessas? – Resmungou descendo a escada.

A campainha soou mais uma vez e Arthur olhou pelo olho mágico. Abriu a porta.

- Sim?

- Você é – O homem olhou em uma prancheta – Arthur Weasley?

- Sim sou eu. O que aconteceu? – Arthur perguntou ao policial.

- Sua filha sofreu um acidente de carro. Ela está indo para o hospital agora.

Molly que tivera o tempo todo escutando do alto da escada deu um grito e desmaiou, caindo em uma posição muito estranha entre a escada e o corrimão.

* * *

**Nota: **Oi galerinha, alguém daqui lendo?

Bom, não gostei muito desse capitulo não, mas ele é necessário para o desenrolar da história.

Retiro aquilo que eu disse sobre os oito capítulos... Tenho quase certeza que irá passar.

Quero perguntar uma coisinha a vocês leitores, o que é melhor, capítulos curtos mas atualizados de pouco em pouco tempo ou capítulos longos e atualização demorada?

Obrigada por quem leu... Elogios, comentários e criticas são sempre bem vindos.

Link da capa no perfil,

kiss, Fê.


	3. Distante

_Capitulo 2 – Far Away "Tão distante"_

"_Debruço-me na sua ausência como se o vazio dotado fosse de ombros largos, cor, calor e pudesse me ouvir ao relento roçar o ponto mais sensível da imensa falta que você faz. - __Antônio Carlos Mattos"_

_

* * *

_

Ginny acordou zonza. Teve que piscar os olhos várias vezes e ainda assim não conseguiu estabilizar a imagem. Estava deitada em um lugar frio, branco e cheio de aparelhos fazendo barulhos estranhos por perto. Um homem colocou o rosto sobre o dela.

- Olá. Consegue me entender?

Ela tentou falar e não saiu nada mais que ruídos de sua boca.

- Pisque uma vez para sim e duas para não. – O homem explicou – Consegue me entender?

Ginny piscou uma vez.

- Ótimo, sou o Dr. Hill. – O médico disse se apresentando – Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

Ginny piscou duas vezes.

- Tudo bem. Você sofreu um acidente de carro. – Ele percebeu que Ginny ficou inquieta e quis começar a falar – Acalme-se, já foi atendida. Você precisou de uma cirurgia para tirar dois dos pedaços de metal que atingiram sua cabeça.

Ginny pareceu confusa e começou a piscar os olhos incontroladamente em sinal de desespero.

- Srta. Weasley acalme-se. Precisamos fazer alguns exames e vamos te dar um sedativo novamente. – o médico saiu do campo de visão de Ginny e rapidamente uma mulher apareceu com uma seringa. Aplicou em Ginny e depois aproximou alguma coisa do rosto dela, foi a ultima coisa que Ginny viu antes de apagar.

* * *

Já era o terceiro dia que Molly Weasley faltava do trabalho para ficar com a filha no quarto de hospital. Desde o acidente ela não acordara ainda e Molly não tirara o pé de perto de Ginny. Charlie havia vindo de Londres para Columbus para ver a irmã caçula, mas tivera que voltar no mesmo dia porque sua filha havia nascido.

Arthur agora estava no telefone explicando para Harry o que tinha acontecido com Ginny.

- Desculpe Sr. Weasley. Só agora eu fiquei sabendo sobre o acidente. Como aconteceu? Ginny está bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Bom Harry, três noites atrás Ginny havia saído para comemorar a formatura com sua colega de quarto e o resto da turma de formandos de arquitetura. – Arthur suspirou no telefone - Foram a uma boate no centro de Columbus, se divertiram e beberam muito. Na volta, Sophie e Ginny estavam tão bêbadas que decidiram pegar um taxi de volta para casa.

- O mais certo. – Harry disse com voz de responsável do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, claro. Porém pegaram um táxi com um motorista mais bêbado que elas. Ele começou a cantar a amiga de Ginny, Sophie. – Sr. Weasley dava umas fungadas enquanto contava a Harry o que tinha acontecido – É só isso que sabemos. Depois o carro se chocou contra uma carreta da empresa alimentícia que Molly trabalha. O motorista do taxi morreu na hora e Sophie a caminho do hospital. – Mais uma fungada.

- Sinto muito Sr. Weasley. – Harry disse sincero.

- Oh, Ginny teve tanta sorte de ter sobrevivido. O médico disse que devido à localização dos pedaços de metal que entraram na cabeça dela pode ser que haja seqüelas do acidente.

- Que tipo de seqüelas?

- Não podemos saber antes que Ginny acorde Harry.

Um choro de bebê pode ser ouvido do outro lado da linha.

- Desculpe Sr. Weasley. Parece que tenho uma fralda para trocar. Por favor, me mantenha informado. Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para ajudar...

- Claro Harry... Claro. – Arthur desligou o telefone e foi se abraçar a sua esposa. Esses últimos dias estavam sendo difíceis.

- Quem é Harry? – Uma voz fraca soou do outro do lado do quarto. Molly imediatamente levantou e foi para perto de Ginny.

- Ela acordou Arthur! – Exclamou quando viu os olhos castanhos abertos.

- Arthur? Harry? Quem são vocês? – Ginny perguntou assustada para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos que estava chorando a sua frente.

* * *

Harry desligou o telefone e foi atender o pequeno menino que chorava no berço.

- Olá campeão. Tudo bem?

Harry o pegou no colo, constatou que não era a fralda suja e foi para a cozinha de seu apartamento.

- Vamos fazer uma mamadeira para você está bem?

Teddy era o menino. Ele era filho de um dos amigos de seu pai, Remus, e afilhado de Harry. Teddy estava agora com onze meses e havia dois que morava com Harry, desde a morte de seus pais. Remus e Dora morreram envenenados por um dos parentes de Dora, que não aceitava bem o casamento. James e Lily, pais de Harry haviam dito a Harry que criariam Teddy, porém ele não achou certo, afinal, o padrinho era ele, não os pais.

A campainha tocou e Harry colocou Teddy no carrinho para ir atender a porta.

- Ron. – Ele deu espaço para o amigo entrar – Soube da sua irmã por Hermione. Você poderia ter me contado cara.

Ron se jogou no sofá e resmungou qualquer coisa parecida com "vocês não são nada um do outro, não ia te incomodar".

Harry revirou os olhos e foi buscar Teddy na cozinha. Veio com ele e mamadeira pronta.

- Você ainda cuida desse moleque?

- Ele é meu afilhado Ron. Nada mais certo. – Ele respondeu colocando a mamadeira na boca de Teddy.

- Eu sei... Mas isso atrapalha você profissionalmente e socialmente. Porque não o deixou com a avó?

- Oh claro. Iria deixar um garotinho de onze meses com a avó de 89 anos que nem se levanta da cama se não tiver uma ajuda. Péssima idéia Billius. - Ron torceu o gesto em uma careta – E Teddy não me atrapalha absolutamente. Trabalho como trabalhava antes, saio como saía antes. Ainda tenho 26 anos e sou solteiro cara, eu aproveito a vida.

- Você não tem uma namorada. – Ele o acusou.

- Não preciso de uma namorada para me divertir. Vou namorar novamente só quando achar a mulher ideal, para casar sabe?

Ron riu e ligou a TV. Estava passando um jogo de futebol e eles pararam um pouco para assistir. Teddy acabou dormindo novamente e Harry o colocou no quarto.

- Não desvie do assunto Ron, porque você não me contou?

- Por que... – Ele ponderou – Bom Ginny gostava de você cara. Ela se mudou e tudo isso sumiu. Ela está _bem _lá em Ohio, não queria que você estragasse toda a _felicidade _dela.

- Ron, você disse certo, a Ginny _gostava_ de mim. Não gosta mais. Somos amigos.

- Amigos se correspondem sabe Harry? Trocam emails e novidades.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você. Não é porque tem muito tempo que não nos falamos que não me importo com ela.

- Harry, eu não vou deixar você cometer os mesmos erros de antigamente.

- Acontece Billius que eu tenho novos erros para cometer agora. – E Teddy chorou novamente.

* * *

- Quem são vocês? – Ginny se sentou na cama e começou desesperadamente a apertar o botão vermelho que estava na sua mão desde que acordara. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e ao ver a cena saiu e voltou minutos depois com um médico

- Srs. Weasley, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou aos pais de Ginny enquanto se dirigia a ela e via se o olho dela reagia bem à luz.

- Quem é você? – Ginny perguntou assustada e recuando. – Onde eu estou? Sr. Weasley? Harry? Quem são essas pessoas.

- Acalme-se Srta. Weasley. Sou o Dr. Hill. – Ela olhava desconfiada para ele – A Srta. se lembra como veio parar aqui? – Ginny balançou lentamente a cabeça em sinal negativo e o medico olhou com pesar para os pais dela – Você sabe quem você é?

- Meu nome? – Ela pareceu pensar por um instante – É Ginny.

- Seu nome completo Ginny – a enfermeira a orientou -.

- Eu... Eu não sei. O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você sofreu um acidente de carro. Sua cabeça foi atingida e acredito que você ficou com seqüelas. Alguma amnésia. Vamos fazer alguns exames tudo bem? – Ginny ainda parecia assustada e a enfermeira a acalmou – Acalme-se jovem... Você vai se lembrar rapidamente.

O tempo se arrastou lentamente depois que a enfermeira e o médico saíram. Ginny ficou acanhada sentada na cama e o Sr. Weasley a deixou sozinha com a mãe enquanto ela colocava Ginny a par das coisas, como quem era Harry, coisas sobre os irmãos, porque eles moravam em Ohio, que ela tinha acabado de terminar a faculdade e outras coisas.

Já passava das seis quando o Dr. Hill apareceu com um envelope branco na mão e se sentou em um banco ao lado da cama de Ginny.

- Como está Srta. Weasley? Consegue se lembrar de algo? – Ele perguntou profissionalmente enquanto verificava alguns números em uma folha.

- Bom – Ginny começou incerta – depois que a Sra. Weasley – Molly sussurrou _mamãe_ – me disse que eu acabo de terminar minha faculdade de arquitetura, me veio a cabeça muitas coisas sobre o que aprendi. Lembro de técnicas, lembro de aulas em geral, não só da faculdade, mas de quando eu era menor. – Ela pareceu pensar um pouco – Mas não lembro de nomes, lugares e datas. Não sei quando nasci, ou quando deixamos a outra cidade e viemos para cá.

- Deixaram Londres e vieram para Columbus – o médico ajudou -.

- É. Não lembro de muita coisa.

- Isso é permanente doutor? – Molly perguntou preocupada – Ou Ginny vai simplesmente se lembrar daqui a um ou dois dias?

- Bem Sra. Weasley, aí é que está. – o médico tirou alguns papéis de dentro do envelope e os passou a Molly – Não há como explicar bem, mas entenda que os testes para amnésia não são bem testes. O que posso dizer é que a Srta. Weasley tem uma espécie de _mistura_ de tipos de amnésia pelo que ela diz. Amnésia alcoólica, mais traumática, mais alguma coisa não sei bem.

- Você está dizendo que não há como saber _quando exatamente _ela irá se lembrar? – Molly argüiu com dor na voz -.

- Estou dizendo Sra. Weasley que sua filha parece ter um tipo de amnésia dissociativa global, mas que não _é_ amnésia dissociativa global. Só o tempo e as pessoas, junto com lugares e tudo mais a farão lembrar-se de tudo. Pode ser que ela saia daqui, vá para a casa de vocês e se lembre, como pode ser que só daqui a anos, quando ela visitar um lugar ou comer alguma coisa que não come a muito tempo ela se lembre. Entende onde eu quero chegar?

* * *

Molly e Arthur estavam preenchendo algumas fichas de _termo de responsabilidade_. Havia três dias que Ginny acordara e estava recebendo alta hoje. Molly levava dentro de sua bolsa dois dos últimos diários de Ginny, na esperança de que Ginny ao ler se lembre. Terminaram de preencher os papeis e entraram no quarto da filha.

Ginny já estava pronta e os cumprimentou timidamente quando entraram. O médico, Dr. Hill, não demorou a aparecer e dar a alta definitiva.

- Bom Srta. Weasley, sem excessos. – A olhou com severidade – Nada de álcool essa semana, não exagere nos doces e comidas pesadas, nada de querer sair correndo a maratona esse fim de semana também, tem que repousar. Cuidado com o stress – Dr. Hill disse olhando para os Srs. Weasley -, essas coisas básicas.

- Tudo bem doutor – Ela concordou rapidamente, o que mais queria era sair rapidamente daquele hospital e se lembrar de tudo -.

- Cuidaremos para que ela se mantenha bem – Arthur assegurou -.

- Espero que sim – O médico saiu do quarto -.

Os três ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Ginny por não saber o que dizer e seus pais por não saberem o que fazer. Molly então se manifestou.

- Ginny querida, por um acaso eu comentei com você sobre seus diários?

- Talvez Molly – ela ainda não havia se acostumado com o _mãe _ou _mamãe _-, acho que pode ter mencionado algo sim.

- Pois então, trouxe para você os seus dois últimos – tirou da bolsa duas cadernetas e a entregou -, faz um tempo que você não escreve, mas pode vir a ajudar talvez.

- Obrigada Molly, muita consideração de sua parte.

- Oh querida, -

- Vamos meninas? – Arthur interrompeu da porta acabando com um possível monólogo sobre Ginny não precisar agradecer por tudo como estava fazendo.

* * *

Ginny estava novamente reunida com seus pais na cozinha. Havia chegado em casa ontem e não parara de ler os diários uma só hora. Depois de ter lido os dois últimos, pediu a mãe os anteriores e os devorou rapidamente. Estava furiosa e confusa. Não se lembrava de nada mesmo após ter lido, a vida que ela escrevera nos diários poderia muito bem se parecer com uma história de um livro, o qual ela só leu e não viveu. Ela estava furiosa com o que tinha descoberto nos diários. Harry era o menino de quem ela gostava quando adolescente e o melhor amigo dela antes de se mudar. Luna era uma amiga que depois se afastou drasticamente. Havia lacunas nos diários e Ginny queria entende-las.

- Vocês já leram _algum _diário? Qualquer um deles? – Ela perguntou de novo aos pais.

- Já dissemos que não Ginny. – o pai respondeu cansado – Você os guardava dentro de uma caixa no quarto, foi para a faculdade e ninguém mexeu lá até ontem quando sua mãe os pegou.

- Então eu vou ler algumas partes para vocês. Quero que vocês me expliquem as coisas, _preciso _entender.

Ginny pegou o diário de cima e abriu em uma página marcada.

_09 de outubro, 1997_

_É incrível como tudo pode acontecer com você em um só dia. Eu não sei mais por onde olhar e em quem confiar. Minha melhor amiga - ou não - é uma mentirosa falsa e todos os meus amigos de sala, escola e tal, penduram e cima de mim como se eu fosse uma arvore. Exatamente, uma arvore só que uma arvore no inverno, completamente seca, dura e congelada. Tem semanas que descobri que nem tudo era como devia ser, que as coisas não são como gostaríamos que fosse e que nada é verdadeiramente verdadeiro. Eu tenho medo de bater de frente comigo mesma e perceber que tudo aquilo que eu acreditava ser verdade ser uma mascara, uma farsa, um mero teatro. Tem duas semanas que eu to com uma sensação estranha, de vazio, eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui, um pouco perto de mim, apenas poder olhá-lo cinco minutos, ou menos, já seria de ótimo tamanho, eu só queria poder conversar com alguém que me entendesse e que não me conhecesse, ou até mesmo só um abraço bem forte do meu irmão, ou da minha cunhada, ou do Harry. Eu vou virar subterrânea, um capim, eu não quero me machucar mais. _

_G.W._

- Porque eu havia brigado com Luna? Era dela que eu estava falando não é? E essa questão de amigos de sala? Arvore?

- Luna ficou com inveja e ciúmes quando nos mudamos – Molly explicou -, ela parou de falar com você mais ou menos um mês depois que já estávamos aqui – Você era boa na escola Ginny, a melhor do ano em matemática e física. Dava-se bem em português e química também. Os alunos sempre abusavam da sua boa vontade de ajudá-los com trabalhos, exercícios e estudos para provas em apenas um mês de convivência. Um dia você precisou de ajuda em um trabalho de biologia e ninguém se disponibilizou além de te fazerem de chacota.

Ginny suspirou, isso ela não havia escrito no diário. Abriu em outra página marcada e leu.

_25 de dezembro, 1997_

_Afinal de quantas maneiras um coração pode ser destroçado e continuar batendo? Nos últimos meses, eu passei por muitas experiências que poderiam ter acabado comigo, mas isso não me deixou mais forte. Ao contrário, eu me sento horrivelmente frágil, como se uma palavra pudesse me despedaçar._

_G.W._

Antes que Ginny pudesse perguntar Arthur olhou para Molly interrogativamente, como se perguntasse por olhar _"você sabia que ela se sentia assim?" _e Molly apenas acenou negativamente.

- Não sabíamos que se sentia assim Ginny, nos desculpe.

Ginny sabia o que dizer, ela não sentia a revolta que a Ginny que escrevera aquelas coisas sentia, optou por ler mais uma parte e pegou outro diário.

_28 de junho, 1997_

_Eu gosto de pensar que há males que vem para o bem, mas cara, eu me sinto realmente chateada. Duas pessoas importantes me magoaram muitíssimo hoje. Para começar a história, eu não queria descer na merda daquele ponto e ter que passar pela rua dos meninos, e aí, quando eu passo, lá esta o meu jovem Harry sentado e se divertindo no meio de duas garotas quando eu chego. E é só eu olhar para o lado deles por pura educação que ele sorriu para mim daquele jeito. Eu só queria sumir dali, queria que o Ron me tirasse dali o mais rápido possível. Foram os dois minutos mais longos da minha vida, com certeza. _

_Logo depois, chegamos a casa, me sentei no sofá e me pus novamente a divagar. Cara eu sei que é totalmente errado eu gostar dele, eu sei que eu tenho que desencanar dele, tudo isso, mas eu não entendo alguma coisa dentro de mim não quer isso, de jeito nenhum. Sinto-me super mal a pensar nisso, mas é a realidade batendo na porta, e agora eu sei que tenho que aprender a dar mais valor as coisas que o Ron diz. Mas, voltando à história de eu estar chateada, aí vem o meu irmão e me diz que dois amigos dele estão vindo jogar vídeo game aqui, e caramba quem era? Simas e - obvio - Harry. Será que o Ron também não se toca que eu to super - super mesmo - mal e fica trazendo o cara para cá sempre. E aí beleza, ele chega, não da a mínima para mim além de um sorrisinho de "oi". E é exatamente aí que começa, chega a Luna, ela mesma, e ele já vai todo, todo para o lado dela, conversa, brinca, sorri horrores. Cara, não tenho ciúmes dela com ele não, mas precisa ficar fazendo isso na minha cara? Deixando-me pensar, o que eu fiz de errado para ele não trocar nem duas palavras comigo? Pois bem, eu estava lá, sentada no sofá com uma cara super depressão e ela sentou ao meu lado, ela VIU que eu estava ruim, começou até a meio me "consolar, em silencio", e aí que acontece, ele levanta para ir ao quarto do Ron e vira para a Luna e fala:_

_- Chega aí para a gente ir conversando enquanto eu jogo um pouco aqui. - Ele não pensou em como aquilo ia me machucar né. - _

_Não deu tempo nem de eu pensar "lógico que ela não vai". E ela já estava lá, foi numa rapidez incrivelmente incrível. Eu não consegui ficar ali muito tempo não, meus olhos encheram de lagrimas, eu simplesmente levantei antes de começar a chorar ali mesmo e fui dar uma volta. Eu realmente deveria ter ido para a rua, andar a esmo sabe? Fugir desse pesadelo todo que é a minha vida. Como diz a Hermione, você ta depressiva ultimamente Gininha. É eu tenho que começar a concordar com ela. _

_Eu realmente odeio as sextas feiras._

_G.W._

- Ginny, só tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer sobre isso – sua mãe começou -, você é por natureza uma pessoa muito ciumenta, ai você diz que não tinha ciúmes dos dois, mas morria de ciúmes. Harry nunca deu mole para Luna e você sabia disso, confiava plenamente nos dois. Talvez você tenha escrito outras situações que envolviam os dois e seus ciúmes – Ginny concordou -, então, ele fazia isso com essa finalidade, vocês eram muito amigos e ele adorava te irritar e ver você saindo furiosa porque ele estava abraçando a Luna mais que havia abraçado você. O que importa é: independente de tudo, vocês eram melhores amigos, não o julgue pelo que escreveu nesse dia.

Ginny pareceu pensar um momento e continuou mostrando para os pais e pedindo explicações.

Eles explicavam pacientemente, mas cada vez mais o semblante deles fechava. Quando Ginny terminou suas perguntas e se levantou para tomar banho seus pais ficaram na cozinha a fim de preparar o jantar e conversar.

- Molly, acho que deveríamos repensar o assunto de Ginny ir a Londres. Iria fazer bem a ela.

- Eu sei querido, - a mulher resmungou – mas se antes já era perigoso, agora que ela não se lembra é pior.

O marido se sentou ligou a televisão da cozinha, estava assistindo o noticiário e resolveu continuar o assunto.

- Ron está lá. Charlie também.

- E Harry – Molly retrucou nervosa -.

- Amor, seu medo é do Harry? – Arthur riu -.

- Não ria de mim Arthur Weasley! – Ela grunhiu apontando a faca para ele – Ginny já sofreu muito por ele e apesar de amá-lo como um filho Ginny é a minha menininha e não vou deixar nada de mal acontecê-la.

- _Nós _a fizemos mal quando a trouxemos e sabíamos disso. Não tente negar esse fato Molly, abra os olhos para a razão, se Ginny for para Londres pode ser que a memória volte mais rapidamente.

- Vou pensar Arthur.

- Não. Estou lhe expondo os fatos e lhe dizendo que vou mandá-la de volta se for da vontade de Ginny. Ela poderá ajudar com o futuro casamento de Ron e Hermione, voltar a ser amiga de Luna e rever Harry. Você se lembra como Ginny era feliz em Londres apesar de tudo? – Molly concordou chorosa com a cabeça – E em como ela ficou quando a trouxemos para cá? Quase não sorria. Não fez amigos em cinco anos e o mais próximo que chegou de uma amizade foi com Sophie que infelizmente morreu na tragédia. Ginny precisa voltar Molly, não é questão de querer a proteção dela e sim o bem estar.

- Eu só quero a minha querida Ginny feliz Arthur – Sra. Weasley disse soluçando e abraçando o marido que havia se levantado -.

- Então você sabe o que devemos fazer.

* * *

**Nota: **Capitulo pequeno, estranho e sem estar betado. A história ainda está meio confusa na minha cabeça mas tá tudo melhorando, relaxem. O que tem a dizer sobre a perda de memória da Ginny? Sei que vão falar sobre isso se comentarem =P

Obrigada por lerem gente, sei que tem doidos que leem, mas acredite daqui a algum tempo, com a fanfic terminada e tudo mais verão que ela tem sentido, hahahhahhha.

**Comentários:** **Anna Weasley Potter - **Obrigada pelo elogio. Tá aí o que aconteceu, Ginny - memória = Ginny muito engraçada, você vai ver no próximo capitulo =) Beijos e até a próxima.

**Veve Kawaii - **Obrigada, e eu amei o comentário *.*, autores ficam muito felizes por saber que pessoas leem e comentam dizendo que amam! Reencontro do Harry e da Ginny no próximo capitulo, já escrevi e está tudo de bom. Esse tanto ta bom? Se eu for fazer maior vai demorar mais que uma semana, e eu não gosto muito dessa idéia... hsuahsuahs. bj e obrigada por comentar.

**BR-Bela - **Conversei com você =) Obrigada pelos toques e tudo mais - de novo -. Já disse que eles não são bruxos né, mas a fic compensa em vários outros pontos =P Bela, eu te mandei o meu msn mas não apareceu nada para aceitar, me manda o seu que eu te add daqui.. Beijos.

Mil beijos a todos que leram e comentaram e mil beijos para todos os que leram e não comentaram também, afinal, leitor é leitor acima de tudo, só de ver o _traffic _da fic eu já fico feliz.

Até o próximo, que deve vim lá por quarta...


End file.
